thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy Grace
Percy Grace is the District 4 Male whose district parter is his sister, Zia Grace. He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Percy was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Percy Grace Age: 16 District: 4 Gender: Male Personality: I'm a pretty funny guy with a unique sense of humor. I usually laugh when someone is hurt or falls or fails. Somehow, I just find it funny. I'm also nice as I did volunteer to my brother who treated me terribly. I felt like a tool in a box and he was younger! Some say that I'm always guilty when I do something wrong. Well, I'm going to confirm that. I always feel bad when something happens on my account. Finally, I'm very lovable '''since I don't really matter who you are, except if you're a Career. I love anyone as long as they're nice to me. Weapons: As I do come from 4, I'm trained with a '''trident. Nobody in my district really knows how well I am with a trident, but I like to use this to my advantage. If my sister's in the Games, I know she'll tell the Careers that, if I get my hand on a trident, I can't throw it for my life. Well, once I encounter her later on in the Games, she'll be surprised. My secondary weapon is a mace or spear. I can swing maces easily and knock a head off ten feet away from it's original position. I can also throw spears with great accuracy. For traps, I love using nets since it was one of my chores: to go fishing for food. I love to trap the target, then kill it. It's a little funny as it tries to swim for it's life. Backstory: District 4. Fish, clams and oysters. Crabs, lobsters and shrimp. One of the three Career districts. Life was normal . . . if I didn't live with my family. When I was barely a little sailor, my sister would always make fun of me. She kept saying that I'm too small and stupid to even win the Hunger Games. Honestly, I didn't care. I never intended on volunteering in the first place. Everyone who did was stupid. But, when you really felt the need to, you have to. Because once you see someone you can't bare to live without, you end up saying the words that I so badly despise. I volunteer. My parents loved my sister. They were victors themselves. They always wanted one of us to grow up like them. And that person was Zia. They gave up hope in me when I pretending like I didn't know how to use a trident. My dad kept giving me lessons for a month, but I kept saying that I'm not even good at it and purposely failed when I threw it. However, there is some good things about being the forgotten child. I never had a bedtime. I always got to eat sweets. I was always living alone. And I hated it! My parents got to go to the Capitol to watch the Games and they would always bring my sister. They hired a cruddy babysitter for me and I was stuck having to do all these chores while they were gone. When my parents came back, they told the babysitter that they were having a baby. I was only 4 at the time and a little brother or sister pleased me. I would do anything to just have another sibling that I could hang out with while my sister was being worked to the max to prepare for the Games. The baby's name was Pseudon Edward Grade, but we all called him Peg. See, his initials are PEG so, we like to call him that since he hated Pseudon. At first, I thought that Pseudon would be an amazing little brother, that we'd have so much fun. Well, that was before he grew up. Instead of going along the same road as I did, he veered off and followed Zia's steps. I was insulting, angered and jealous! I grabbed a knife from the drawer and almost slammed it into his head once I heard he joined the Career Academy. My parents laughed at me, thinking that this was a joke, but once a threw the knife just a millimeter away from their foot, there expressions changed to anger. And with one phone call, I too was enrolled in the Career Academy. I hated it. Simply, just wanted to kill myself. There wasn't anything holding me back. A room full of weapons and trainors just helping those who they liked. Nobody even liked me. Everyone there thought I was stupid since I wanted to get out of there so badly. Well, jokes on them all. In the last five years I've been enrolled in the academy, I've been treated unfairy. Everyone that became a bully to me and said that they'd win the Games, well, once they went in, they died right away. Well, some actually made it pass the bloodbath, but majority didn't. After two years of training, I was tired. I mastered the maces, spears, nets and, secretly, the trident. Now, I wanted to learn about survival courses. Surely, it costs an extra $100 to pay for it, but I was intrigued. I knew that if I didn't volunteer when I have the chance, I'll be a disgrace to my family name. My parents would hire an assassin to take me out and my sister would just laugh, well, if she lived. When I brought the idea of survival courses up to my parents, my dad almost shoved a sword through my chest. Luckily, I stepped back right in time and it only cut a little bit of my shirt off. My sister sat in there as well with my brother, both laughing with there devious smiles. In my head, I heard laughter. I heard my family laughing at me dying, but I knew that I can't just win because I know weaponry. After about a year of trying to save up money for my own, I finally did. After all the car washes, lemonade sales, and illegal trades I've done, I finally reached $100. However, right as I did, the Career Academy closed down the survival courses for more weaponry. For the next few years, I wait. Swinging maces at dummies heads, spears at the dummies hearts and cutting them apart, limb from limb with an awl. Until the day came where I volunteer. The same day that my sister did. I wasn't expecting to, but it happened that way. My 12-year-old brother Pseudon was reaped. He started crying when his name was called and I volunteered. End of story because I don't really want to talk much about it. Strengths: After multiple years in the Career Academy, I learned the fundamentals of weaponry. I'm accurate '''and '''strong. I'm stealthy '''and '''fast. Plus, as you might expect, I'm an incredible swimmer. I do come from District 4. Weaknesses: Everyone has a weakness. Mine is plant identification, I can't tell you the difference between a nightlock berry or a blueberry for my life. I'll never ally with the Careers, since I don't want to be one. I might have trained as one, but I'm not actually one. I'm a terrible climber, taking a long time just to get up a tree or mountain. If I have rope, it's different, but if I only have my bare hands, I'm far pass hope. Finally, I'm very guilty after I kill someone or do something wrong. Like when I volunteered for my brother, I knew that he'd die so I felt bad. Height: 5'7 Participated Games None Yet Trivia *Percy's first name comes from the main protagonist in the Percy Jackson series. His name is literally in the name of the series. Grace comes from the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. The name Grace is the last name to Thalia and Jason, both from different series, but still related. *If Percy goes into the Games with his sister, they won't ally. Instead, he'll ally with Annabeth March. If he meets his sister later in the Games by herself, then he'll ally with her. However, when the Games start, his only ally is Annabeth. Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Volunteer